you are mine luhan
by hunhanlovestory
Summary: Luhan dan sehun hanyalah saudara tiri. Sehun sangat mencintai luhan dan tidak pernah menyerah pada cintanya kepada luhan . Namun luhan selalu menolak sehun karena beralasan sehun adalah adik tirinya yang harus ia jaga. Dilain waktu chanyeol yang notabene mantan kekasih luhan ingin kembali luhan berada disisinya. Mampukah luhan menentukan pilihan hatinya?
**Title : you are mine luhan
rated : M  
genre : angst life sad story comfort  
main cast :  
sehun  
luhan  
chanyeol  
baekhyun**

 **Happy reading**

 **Terlihat sesosok namja mungil berpostur lumayan tinggi dan berwajah cantik dan jangan lupakan mata rusanya yang khas itu sedang berjalan membawakan pesanan makanan dan beberapa soju itu ke pelanggan.  
karena ini hari minggu jadi banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang ke restoran tempat ia bekerja ia sama sekali tak pernah mengeluh bekerja di restoran sederhana ini meski pemiliknya sangat pelit dan meng gaji karyawannya dengan pas pasan. **

**Sungguh luhan memang tak mengeluh tapi ia sangat kelelahan bekerja di restoran ini maklum saja ia harus bekerja di tiga tempat setiap harinya**

 **Dipagi hari ia bekerja di restoran siangnya ia menjadi kasir di sebuah mini market dekat dengan kampus adik tirinya dan malamnya ia bekerja sebagai bartender. Sungguh setiap**

 **hari ia sangat kelelahan tapi itu semua untuk kebutuhannya bersama adik tirinya ya walaupun adik tiri luhan sangat menyanyangi adik tirinya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Ia sangat gigih mencari uang untuk biaya kuliah adiknya makan mereka setiap hari dan juga flat kecil yang luhan sewa dan tinggali bersama adik tirinya tersebut.**

 **Kadang ia ingin sekali libur bekerja tapi ia ingat adik tiri yang ia sayangi butuh uang untuk melanjutkan pendidikanya. Dan juga kalau ia tak bekerja ia tak akan mendapat tip di diclub malam tempat ia bekerja.  
semua pengorbanan dan kasih sayang luhan hanya untuk satu orang yaitu adik tirinya ohsehun.**

 **Luhan lalu mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi sungguh hari ini benar-benar melelahkan baginya. Dan ini sudah tepat jam 12 siang ia lalu bergegas menuju mini market hingga pukul 6 sore lalu dilanjutkan menjadi bartender di club malam hingga pukul 12 malam.**

 **Tubuh luhan seperti sudah remuk di dalam ia paksakan bekerja 18 jam setiap harinya bayangkan saja mata rusanya menjadi kehitaman.  
apalagi biaya semester sehun adiknya sebentar lagi jadi ia sangat ekstra bekerja.  
terkadang bekerja di club malam membuat nya sering dilecehkan banyak orang yang ingin meniduri luhan dari kalangan kelas atas namun ia menolak semua lelaki hidung belang yang kebanyakan ahjussi yang kurang belaian.**

 **Kini tubuh mungilnya sekarang sudah berjalan dan hampir sampai di flat kecilnya. Pasti adiknya sedang menunggunya**

 **maklum adiknya tidak pandai memasak . pernah sekali sehun mencoba memasak dan hampir terjadi kebakaran**

 **Membuat seluruh orang yang tinggal di flat lain memaki maki luhan dan menghinanya. Namun tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan sehun. Sehun tidak pernah menerima luhan di bentak siapapun jika berada dekat dengannya.**

" **cklek... " suara pintu terbuka luhan lalu kembali menutup pintunya.  
rumahnya terlihat kosong seharusnya sehun sudah pulang kuliah.**

 **" sehunnnahhh... eodighaa...? " panggil luhan.  
kaki kecil luhan lalu melangkah ke meja makan dan tak ada satupun bekas makanan. Luhan lalu melanjutkan langkah kakinya kedalam kamar sehun.**

 **luhan lalu melihat sehun sedang belajar di meja belajarnya.  
ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar sehun.**

" **heii.. kau belum makan hmm..? "**

" **persediaan ramen dan beras kita sudah habis lu.. jadi aku tidak makan malam dan lagi aku sudah makan di rumah temanku kai tenang saja aku tidak kelaparan kok " balas sehun dengan senyum mengembang di pipinya melihat luhan yang sedang mengelus rambutnya**

" **apa kau sudah makan Lu.? "**

" **ya aku sudah makan sehun kau belajarlah yang giat ya semoga beasiswa mu tetap berjalan "**

" **kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu Lu aku sudah mendapatkan beasiswa full jadi kau tidak usah memikirkan biaya setengah dari bayaran semesterku. Jadi kau tidak usah bekerja pagi siang malam lagi dan tidurlah dimalam hari Lu. Tubuhmu begitu kurus aku tak mau kau jatuh sakit kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan bayaran semester ku Lu."**

" **yang benar sehun syukurlah kalau begitu hun.. tetap pertahankan jadilah sehun yang sukses jangan sepertiku arraseo... "**

" **nee arraseo Lu. Mandilah kau bau tau dan tidurlah ya..."  
goda sehun pada luhan membuat muka luhan langsung cemberut tapi sangat lucu dan menggemaskan dimata sehun. **

" **arraseo arraaseoo ish... lanjutkan pelajaranmu direktur OH SEHOON " luhan dengan bersemangat dan terseyum lalu mencium kening adiknnya itu lalu pergi dari kamar sehun**

 **Sehun ingin memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari seorang saudara dengan luhan tapi luhan selalu menolak sehun entah sudah ratusan kali sehun mencoba tetap saja luhan hanya menganggap sehun sebagai adik tirinya. Namun bukan sehun kalau tidak pernah menyerah ia akan tetap mencoba menaklukan hati kakak tirinya dan sehun yakin bahwa luhan juga memiliki perasaan yang sama hanya saja luhan tidak mau mengubah status mereka sebagai saudara.**

 **Karena status saudara itulah harapan sehun untuk menjadikan luhan sebagai kekasih sangat sulit.  
**

**Sehun lalu membuka amplop yang di berikan kang seongsaaniem tadi yang berisikan bahwa ia tidak bisa mengikuti ujian. Ya beasiswa sehun sudah dicabut sejak 2 bulan yang lalu tapi mana mungkin ia menceritakanya pada luhan ia tak mau membuat luhan kecewa. Dan kali ini ia harus membohongi luhan lagi beasiswanya di cabut karena penurunan 2angka sehun di tiap bidangnya membuatnya harus menyerah. Karena buku buku yang dibutuhkan sehun sangat mahal membuat nilai nya selalu turun dan sialnya ia tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan buku buku penting itu di tempat toko buku murah yang biasa ia datangi**

 **Sehun sudah menyerah untuk mengejar cita-citanya menjadi orang kaya dan meraih jabatan yang tinggi dan membelikan rumah yang indah untuk luhan. Setiap harinya ia selalu memikirkan masa depan indahnya bersama luhan namun sekarang sudah pupus sudah. Ia rela kehilangan beasiswa nya asal ia selalu bersama dengan luhan dan juga 5 hari lagi ulangtahun luhan ia harus memberi kado special untuk luhan ia akan mencari pekerjaan yang full sekarang . karena dulu ia tidak pernah diterima bekerja karena masih duduk dibangku kuliah dan kini ia bebas hanya saja sehun harus berhati hati agar tidak ketahuan luhan.**

 **Keesokan paginya luhan berangkat pagi pagi ia sudah menggorengkan telur dan beberapa roti untuk sehun yang ia beli toko ahjussi jung. Karena sepedanya sudah benar ia lalu menggunakannya dan mengayuhnya sampai ke tempat kerja nya.**

 **Setelah sampai luhan langsung memakirkan sepeda butut nya dan lalu berjalan kedalam toko roti.**

 **" oh luhann kemarilah duduk disini " ajak tuan han sambil menggeser kursinya.**

" **luhan bagaimana ya mengatakannya ahjussi akan pindah kembali ke tokyo dan tempat ini sudah ada yang punya semua karyawan sudah ahjussi bilang untuk berhenti bekerja karena kau satu satunya pekerja paruh waktu jadi ahjussi baru bilang sekarang. Ini terimalah gajimu ahjussi tahu banyak yang bilang ahjussi pelit kan ini semua karyawan mendapatkan bonus ambilah luhan. " tuan han memberikan amplop berupa gaji luhan sebenarnya ia merasa bersalah sering mengejek tuan han ini pelit**

 **Namun kenyataannya di akhir ia salah menilai.  
luhan lalu membuka amplopnya karrena penasaran isinya sangat tebal dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu banyak lembaran won hingga mata luhan terbelalak sempurna.**

" **ahjussi kurasa ini berlebihan. Ahjussi kenapa kau pindah secepat ini bukankah di restoran ini sangat ramai "**

" **ia aku tahu luhan tapi aku ingin mengahbisakan sisa hidupku kembali di tokyo di kota kelahiranku. Dan uang itu pantas untuk kerja kerasmu Lu aku dengar kau bekerja hingga 18 jam beistirahatlah lu gunakan uanng itu sebaik mungkin " tutur tuan han sambil tersenyum kearah luhan dan menepuk pundak luhan lalu ia pergi meninggalkan luhan dan membawa tasnya.**

 **Mata luhan lalu berkaca kaca melihat gajinya ini terakhir kali ia bekerja disini ia lalu menitihkan air matanya karena ia harus giat mencari uang karena besok rentenir jang akan menemuinya. Appa sehun ayah tiri sehun memiliki banyak hutang kepadanya tentu saja sehun tidak tahu selama ini ia habiskan sisa gajinya untuk membayar bunga appa tirinya itu.**

 **Luhan dengan muka yang lesu berjalan meninggalkan restoran tersebut . dan jalan menelusuri kota seoul melihat ke arah arah restoran cafe dan pelayang sebagainya jika ada lowongan. Tak sengaja mata rusanya melihat sesosok namja bertubuh tinggi berahang tegas dan berkulit sangat putih itu sedang memakai baju pelayan restoran pizza yang sedang di kerubungi noona noona cantik.**

 **Mata luhan langsung memanas bukankah sehun harusnya kuliah kenapa ia memakai baju waiters dan duduk di antara noona noona kaya itu.  
tanpa pikir panjang luhan langsung masuk kerestoran tersebut dan sekarang ia sudah berada di hadapan sehun yang sedang mesra mesraan dengan noona noona itu. Sontak membuat mata elang sehun terkejut kini dihadapanya luhan sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.**

" **sehunieehh kau kenal gadis ini .." tunjuk sulli pada luhan**

" **aku ingin bicara padamu sehun . " ucap luhan datar dan pergi meninggalkan sehun.  
sehun otomatis mengikuti arah langkah luhan berjalan dan membawanya ke gang sempit di dekat restoran tersebut**

" **bukankah kau kuliah hari ini dan kenapa kau memakai baju waiters sudah aku bilang sehun urusan biaya kuliah mu ada aku yang menanggungnya dan lagi kenapa kau bersama noona noona sexy itu . aku tidak suka kau jalan bersama mereka kau seperti laki laki hidung belang jika di dekat mereka"**

 **sehun lalu mengeluarkan kertas dari sakunya dan menyodorkan nya kepada luhan. Luhan yang menyernyit bingung ia lalu langsung membaca isi surat itu**

 **betapa kagetnya beasiswa sehun sudah dicabut karena penurunan nilainya dan tidak bisa mengikuti ujian semester yang begitu penting**

" **kenapa kau membohongiku sehun kenapa kau jahat kau tidak pernah mengerti ku sehun hiks... " tangis luhan pecah dan tangan mungilnya kembali memukul bidang sehun**

" **hiksss kau jahat sehunna kenapa kau tidak bilang kenapa kau harus berbohong kau jahat merahasiakan apa yang kau rasakan dariku kau jahat bukanya kau harus mengejar cita citamu hiks.. " tangis luhan**

 **Sret... sehun lalu menarik tangan luhan dan membawa tubuh mungil tersebut kembali kedalam pelukannya yang hangat dan mengelus rambut luhan dengan lembut sambil mengecup aroma rambut luhan**

" **maafkan aku lu aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu hanya saja aku lelah setiap hari kau selalu bekerja memenuhi kebutuhanku dan biaya kuliahku yang sangat mahal aku putuskan untuk berhenti sementara saja jika aku punya uang aku akan kembali kuliah tenanglah lu sekarang kita**

 **sedang berada di masa masa yang sulit. " jawab sehun sambil memeluk erat tubuh luhan dan menenangkannya.**

 **Luhan lalu melepas pelukannya dari sehun dan memandang sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan**

" **tidak hun.. besok kau harus mengikuti ujian susulan ini aku dapat gajiku terakhir di restoran kurasa ini sangat cukup bahkan lebih bisa kau gunakan membeli buku keperluan kuliahmu dan kau tidak usah bekerja lagi dan juga kau tidak usah memoroti uang noona noona itu aku tau apa yanng kau lakukan bersamanya dan itu membuatku marah."**

" **baiklah kalau rusaku sudah marah dan menangis aku hanya bisa menurut saja. Aku akan berjanji lu akan menjadi orang yang sukses dan membahagiakanmu lu. Heiii apa kau cemburu aku bersama noona itu jadilah kekasihku lu. " ucap sehun dengann nada yang menggoda**

" **kau sampai kapanpun tetap adikku selamanya kau akan mendapatkan pasangan nanti harus sesuai pilihanku. "**

" **aku akan terus mendapatkan mu lu dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerah meski kau selalu menganggapku adik tapi hatimu tidak pernah bisa berbohong kalau kau MENCINTAIKU. "**

 **Luhan hanya tertegun mendengar ucapan sehun tadi ia hanya bisa meratapi nasib nya kenapa sehun hadir menjadi adik tirinya jika sehun orang lain sudah pasti luhan akan memilih sehun menjadi kekasihnya tapi takdir berkata lain luhan tetap kukuh pada pendirianya sampai kapanpun sehun tetaplah adik baginya. Dan ia akan menghilagkan rasa cinta yang berlebih untuk sehun kecuali rasa cintanya sebagai kakak terhadapnya.**

 **Dan sejak kejadian tersebut sehun sudah kembali masuk kuliah dan nilai ujian nya mendapat nilai tertinggi ia lalu memngajukan beasiswa lagi dan akhirnya di terima ia tetap semangat kali ini ia akan tetap mempertahankan nilainya.**

 **Nilai nilainya turun juga akibat sering memikirkan luhan jadi ia tak begitu konsen belajar. Ia tetap akan bersemangat untuk membangun kebahagiann dimasa depan bersama luhan dan merubah pikiran luhan bahwa ia bukan lagi sebagai saudara tirinya tetapi kekasih dan calon suaminya.**

 **Luhan kini berada di perusahaan yang sangat besar ia melihat di kaca besar tersebut terpampang tulisan lowongan pekerjaan. Tanpa basa basi ia lalu mencoba melamar pekerjaan disitu. Lalu langsung masuk di ruang HRD.**

" **tamatan anda hanya sma maaf anda tidak bisa masuk di perusahaan kami " ucap tuan park selaku HRD di perusahaan ini**

" **tapi sajangnim apa tidak ada penempatan posisi office boy.?" Tanya luhan dengan penuh harapan**

" **maaf xi luhan office boy di perusahaan kami sudah penuh. Silahkan coba lagi lain kali "**

 **Luhan lalu tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada tuan park tersebut lalu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut**

" **kemana lagi aku mencari pekerjaan pasti rentenir keparat itu akan mengejarku lagi. Sehun tidak boleh tau soal ini " luhan lalu menghentakan kakinya karena kesal tak mendapat pekerjaan. Aturan uang gaji di restoran tersebut harus dibayarkan pada sirentenir itu karena sudah jatuh tempo hari ini**

 **Drt... drtt... getaran handphone luhan ada panggiilan masuk ia lalu melihat screen handphone nya dan jelas bahwa si rentenir sialan itu menelpon  
luhan lalu berjalan dengan cepat dan ia tak melihat lagi jika ada orang di depanya dan**

 **BRAKKKK...**

 **Luhan lalu jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit sedangkan yang ia tabrak pemuda yang tingginya di atas rata rata berwajah tampan dan telinga khasnya itu sedang terduduk kesakitan dan handphone luhan tetap bergetar disamping orang yang ia tabrak tersebut.**

 **Dan oh lebih sialnya lagi yang ia tabrak adalah direktur di perusahaan ini terlihat name tagnya hanya saja luhan tak sempat melihat namanya park apalah itu. dan astaga jas mahal nya kotor terkena pel-an yang belum kering**

" **direktur apa anda tak apa apa ..." ucap seorang sekretaris yang disampir direktur perusahaan tersebut**

" **tidak aku tidak apaa " balasnya**

" **ya ampun tuan maafkan aku aku benar benar salah aku jalan tidak hati hati " luhan meminta maaf dengan menunduk tanpa melihat wajah direktur perusahaan itu yang sedang menggenggam handphone nya dan melihat wajahnya yang ia pejamkan karena takut akan dimarahi.**

" **LUHANNNN" panggil seseorang tersebut**

 **Luhan lalu membuka kedua bola matanya perlahan dan melihat yang ada dihadapannya ternyata  
mantan kekasihnya di waktu sma. **

" **cha...chanyeollllhhhh " lirih luhan**

" **astaga lu apa kabarmmu dan aku tak menyangka kau berada di perusahaanku. Ayo ikut keruangan ku " chanyeol lalu menarik tangan luhan dan membawanya menuju ke lift luhan benar benar gugup sudah lama ia tak bertemu mantan kekasihnya itu tak lama luhan lalu masuk kedalam ruangan direktur yang sangat besar rapi dan bersih .Luhan lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa tersebut**

 **Chanyeol lalu menatap mata luhan dengan binar ia sangat kesenangan di pertemukan cinta pertamanya itu dan mantan kekasih yang belum bisa ia lupakan**

" **jadi luhan bagaimana kabarmu.. ?" tanya chanyeol sambil meminum teh yang sudah ada diruangannya**

" **baik chan.. chanyyeolhh " balas luhan gugup**

" **hei ayolah jangan gugup luuu aku tidak akan menerkammu" canda chanyeol**

" **kau kesini melamar pekerjaankah apa diterima. ? "**

" **tidak yeolh aku hanya tamat sma dan di perusahaan mu tidak membutuhkan office boy "**

" **kau tamat sma bukankah kau bilang ingin melanjutkan kuliah di beijing "**

" **iya hanya saja ibuku dan ayah tiriku meninggal kecelakaan mobil menuju busan jadi aku harus berusaha memenuhi kebutuhanku sendiri yeoll dan lagi aku memiliki adik tiri yang kini sedang berada di bangku kuliah."**

" **maafkan aku kalau begitu luhan. Aku membuatmu sedih kau tau sejak kau memutuskan ku dan pergi untuk kuliah di beijing aku frustasi kehilanganmu aku berusaha mencari keberadaan mu tapi kosong dan aku mulai berhenti mencarimu jika kau takdirku maka kita akan bertemu lagi. Dan benar takdir menemukan kita kembali "  
jawab chanyeol dengan lirih tangannya mengenggam erat tangan luhan.**

" **luhan bisakah kau kembali ke sisiku dan menjadi kekasihku lagi sungguh aku tidak pernah bisa melepaskanmu lagi saat ini. Terimalah aku kembali Lu aku akan melamarmu kapanpun kau mau " tawar chanyeol pada luhan sontak membuat luhan kagetluhan lanngsung menjauhkan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh chanyeol**

" **chanyeol berhentilah bercandaa aku tau sejak sma kau itu hobi bercanda "**

" **bercanda katamu lu kau anggap tawaranku ini main main aku serius xiluhan aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku dan aku siap melamarmu kapanpun kau mau aku akan tetap menunggumu." Tatapan mata chanyeol yang tersirat kebenaran. luhan tak melihat bahwa chanyeol sedang bercanda**

" **aku akan memikirkan kembali chanyeol "  
" aku menunggumu kapan saja luhan untuk kembali disisiku "  
chanyeol lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah luhan dan memiringkan wajahnya bibir merah muda nya menggapai bibir luhan yang tipis dan melumat lembut bibirluhan **

**Chanyeol lalu memejamkan matanya bibirnya terus melumat bibir bawah luhan dengan lembut**

" **mmmmphhhh.. " desah luhan saat chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan lembut.**

" **tapi bukankah ini sangat tepat jika chanyeol bersamaku sehun tidak akan berusaha untuk menjadikanku lebih dari saudaranya apakah aku harus memakai cara ini ." batin luhan menegang**

" **maafkan aku sehun mungkin dengan cara ini kau akan menyerah untuk menjadikanku sebagai kekasihmu. Karena sampai kapanpun kau tetap adikku itulah pesan eoumaku untuk yanng terakhir kali sehun. "**

 **Luhan lalu meneteskan air mata nya mengingat ucapan eoumanya dan wajah sehun yang sering menyatakan perasaanya kini ia sedang bercumbu dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.**

 **Luhan lalu memejamkan matanya dan membalas lumatan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang sadar karena pipinya basah dan lumatan bibir luhan yang sangat menggairahkan harus rela ia lepaskan .**

" **lu.. kenapa kau menangis hnnnn? Ada apa denganmu luhannn " tanya chanyeol dengan bingung**

" **maafkan aku aku kelepasan lu sungguh baiklah jika kau tidak mau menerima tawaranku untuk kembali ke sisiku . Jangan menangis ku mohon ." pinta chnayeol pada luhan**

 **" tidak yeol aku menangis karena aku senang bertemu denganmu dan aku berfikir untuk kemabali mencoba kesisimu." Balas luhan dengan menghapus air matanya**

" **park chanyeol " jawabnya dengan memeluk erat tubuh kekar chanyeol .  
luhan menyembunyikan tangisannya di pundak chanyeol**

" **aku senang dengan keputusanmu yang begitu cepat menerimaku lu aku benar benar senang bila kau berada disisikulagi ."**

 **Chanyeol lalu menyentuh pipi luhan dan mulai melumat lembut bibir luhan lagi lumatan yang begitu bergairah nafsu dan cinta dituangkan menjadi satu dalam lumatan bibir tersebut**

" **maafkan aku ohsehun " tangis luhan dalam hati**

 **Sebenernya ff ini udah lama gue tulis berhubung laptop gue virusan gue gak bisa post ff gue.  
gimana ceritanya lanjut atau nggak **

**Please review yah guys review kalian sangat berati bagi author baru kek gue.**

 **Kalo mau kenal gue bisa add facebook gue Ranita Pratiwi**

 **See u guysss... di next chapt**


End file.
